everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurelio Destina
Aurelio Destina is the son of Catherine from Catherine and her Destiny, a Sicilian fairy tale collected by Laura Gonzenbach. Info Name: Aurelio Destina Age: 16 Parent's Story: Catherine and her Destiny Alignment: Royal Roommate: Eberhard Schneider Secret Heart's Desire: To work skillfully with silk. My "Magic" Touch: I'm pretty good at sewing. Some people think that sewing is girly, but I don't. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Christina Kristallkugel. She's pretty cool. She tells the future - and my mother always says that you can't fight fate. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I get very picky about which thread to use. Mom's thread makes things too heavy, for example. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I'm good with thread. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I hate cooking. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Eberhard. He's my business partner. Character Appearance Aurelio is below average height, with slightly curly black hair and brown eyes. He wears an orange shirt with blue diamonds, a blue necktie, and blue jeans. He has facial hair growing in. Personality Aurelio is a very carefree person and is not easily troubled. He is very enthusiastic, and tends to be energetic when convincing people to buy his products. He is fond of sewing and especially loves stitching needles - which other students find very bizarre. Biography Ciao! My name is Aurelio Destina. I'll tell you about my mother's story. My mother was the daughter of a rich merchant. One day, an old woman asked Mom whether she would be happy in her youth or her old age. Mom chose wealth. The woman was Mom's Destiny. Later, her father lost his wealth and died. She tried to get a job, but for seven years her Destiny prevented her from doing anything. After that, she became the servant of a woman who had her bring loaves of bread every day to the woman's Destiny. Mom was eventually able to get silk. Meanwhile, the king was getting married, but his tailor ran out of silk. Since Mom's silk was the only silk that was the right color, she gave it to the king. Eventually, the king's outfit was finished. After the king learned of Mom's story, they married. My parents are living well. I'm one of their three children. I'm the oldest - I have a sister named Camilla, who is thirteen, and a brother named Giulio, who is ten. I go to Ever After High, where I am skilled with silk, and I love making clothes in Arts & Crafts. I help Eberhard Schneider make clothes, though I'm not very interested in selling clothes. Still, I appreciate the money that I get. I know you'd think it would be odd for me to want extra money, since, being a prince, I have plenty of money, but I like working hard too. I'm more fun-loving and carefree than Eberhard, and I'm not as serious. I'm a Royal since I want to continue my mother's story. It's my destiny. Trivia *Aurelio's surname means "destiny" in Italian. *Aurelio's great-aunt is the stepmother of Uletka, the mother of Kamilla Gyik. Aurelio's mother Catherine is good friends with Uletka. (Aurelio himself is friends with Kamilla, and likes the fact that she has almost the same name as his sister.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Matthew Mercer. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Catherine and her Destiny Category:Italian